Jedi Knight Adrianna Koloth-Skywalker
by Bledrose
Summary: Go on the powerful emotional trip of Adrianna Koloth-Skywalker's force bond with Anakin Skywalker. Read about The mate of Anakin Skywalker and her fall to the dark side. This story is condensely focused on the latter half Epi.lll
1. Chapter 1: Force bonded

The story of Jedi Knight Adrianna Koloth-Skywalker:

Force bonded. That's what Anakin and I were, but not in the the way Masters and Padawans were. We were bonded at heart and soul. Ever since we meet as children we knew we had something different. There was really no surprise when we secretly married, on the of surface of Naboo, the serviced preformed by our friend Senator Padme Amidala.

Despite being in the middle of a rage war, there is still space for our love. As we walked through the temple, to a tactical meeting. I noticed Anakin's somber face "Maybe we should put in notice for a Sabbatical." I said "Where you and I can regroup, center... maybe show our true unmasked feelings for one another." I continued. Anakin grinned "That sounds like paradise, my love, maybe we..." before he could finish his thought he was cut off his padawan Ahsoka Tano and our former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. "There you are Master!" Said Ahsoka quite enthusiastically and with glee on her face. "I drove Master Kenobi here on the speeder and.." She was then cut off by Obi-Wan "One of the worse mistakes of my life I might add, I think she's spending to much time with Anakin. It was like someone dangled a piece of meat in front of a wild bantha! It was beyond reckless!" I looked over and saw Anakin grin " good going, Snips. Now all you need to do is rescue him  
from a group of Neimoidians, and the tally of padawans that saved his skin will have raised to 3." Obi-Wan turned to us both, serious in nature "I don't know how many times this has to be said... Cato Neimoidia doesn't count! It was not my fault that..." Obi-Wan looked away and stopped talking abruptly and began to walk into the tactical room. Ahsoka whisper to me " Will any of you ever tell me what happen?" I smiled at her and started " well, it all started with this well endowed female elderly..." "COME PADAWANS" shouted Obi-Wan. The three of us smiled and responded together "Yes Master."

As we rounded the panel, Master Windu addressed us "we have received intel, that might place General Grievous on the Planet Utapau. The council has nominated the Master Obi-Wan and Padawan Tano take this mission. Do you accept?" "Yes Masters" replied Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. "Good you will leave immediately" The Masters continued to report our progress. "Meeting adjourned. Knights Koloth and Skywalker, the Council would like to see you. We have something we wish to discuss with you both. Be there in 30 minutes" Said Master Windu as he walk out of the room.

I slightly tensed and looked at Anakin. I didn't particularly enjoy talking to the whole council. The council didn't exactly approve of how close we where. Anakin turned and said "My love, relax. They know nothing. They just most likely just want talk of our progress. You are my life, I am connected to you. Nothing will part us" "You're right" I resigned.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walked toward us. Anakin, who was visibly miffed, said with fake enthusiasm "Congratulations Master, they choose well, I only wish I was the one to company you." "Anakin!" I Chilled. "You do your Padawan a great disservice, with talk like that. If the great Anakin Skywalker is not the one to, bring down Grievous, then his own Padawan and Master should at least make up for it". "I suppose, it's just that the council makes unfair" Anakin stopped when he saw the look on Ahsoka's face. "Ahsoka walk with me" he and Ahsoka walked ahead of Obi-Wan and I to the ship hanger. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry, I don't want anything I've just said to reflect on what I think of your ability. I have full faith in you, I am proud to be Master, but I also think that this mission is to dangerous."

Ahsoka look at him flabbergasted. "You always do this, you said you trust and believe in me but you never show it." "Ahsoka.." But he was cut off. "Master, I can do this, you know I can, the council even believes I'm ready for the trials. I need you to believe that I am capable and able to do this." Ahsoka looked at him with those bright blue eyes. "I believe you Ahsoka, if it wasn't Adrianna and I there to save his skin, I'm glad it's you." Replied Anakin.

As Obi-Wan and I trailed behind them, Obi-Wan began, " I noticed a change in Anakin." " A change? What do you mean, Master." " Please, you don't have to call me that anymore." Chuckled Obi-Wan " I noticed that Anakin has become more vocal about his dislike of the council. Just keep a watch on him, no one can understand him like you can." When they looked up they realized they had reached the hanger. Everyone turn to regard each other "may the force be with you" they each said to each other. With that, Anakin and I watched Obi-Wan and Ahsoka get on their ship. Little did we know, that this would be the last time we all saw each other, before life changing events unfolded.

I was the first to look alway "we should go, our meeting starts in 5 minutes". I looked around and saw no one, and began to hold his hand as we walked away. That moment ended all to soon when we heard the chatting of the younglings walking about. I cringed at the thought that Anakin and I could never have family. Before I could dwell on it even more, we arrived at our destination.

As we entered the council room we saw Masters: Yoda, Windu, Shaak Ti, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto. After respectful greetings were exchanged. Windu started the meeting " For sometime it has been apparent to us, the nature of your closeness." Both Anakin and I visibly tensed. I nudged his brain, as a way to say 'think before you speak'. Windu continued "we think it would be in the best interests of everyone if you were apart. This bond between you two is a weakness. If enemies were to realize how close you two are it would be our greatest downfall. We can't loose two of our best knight. Knight Adrianna we are sending you to Dantooine."

"For what purpose, Masters?" Anakin asked, clearly upset

"We wish for you to establish Dantooine as safe space. The old ruins of the Jedi temple are there, we would not want the Sith to get ahold of those artifacts." Remarked Master Plo Koon

"The ruins of the temple have been there for centuries, all important artifacts have been removed. If such a assignment needed a guard, this is more so fit for a Padawan." I started to seethe.

"That, is not a decision for you to make." Remarked, Master Kolar

As I looked upon the faces of the Council, my destain could not be contained.

"You will not do this to us!" I Roared "You cannot rip us apart for your own selfish reason! We are bonded, to do this would weaken us. Hurt us, like removing the force itself from us." Master Saesee was outraged by this behavior "you see this, this is why they must be separated. They are uncontrollable, without respect. This is the reason the rules of attachment are clear. There is no exception even with this force bond that you to claim to have. " The council could feel the anger in the room, from who they could not tell. Saesee's comments had pushed Anakin over the edge " your ways of thinking is arrogant, it blinds you, to the point that you split apart two innocent people for your own foolish reasons."

"The council's decision is final. Knight Adrianna you are due to leave in 3 days to establish and maintain connect with the world on the outer rim. You are dismissed." Master Windu said to us.


	2. Chapter 2: Outraged

As Anakin and I left the council chambers, I was angry. I was beyond angry, I'm sure everyone in the temple could feel the dark energy rolling off of the both of us. We made our way to our small apartment in Coruscant. A little place Padme set up for us. As we entered the apartment, I lost all control.

"How could they do this? Do they enjoy watching us suffer? There is nothing that far in the outer rim to watch. It is Saesee, he has been trying to rip apart, ever since he became a council member. Why are you not on the council? You are the chosen one after all. What about Obi-Wan? He should have a seat as well. They have taken their power and abused it! I can no longer do this." I rushed to his side "my love, let us leave, let us leave the order right now. We could never return. We could go to Naboo where we married, have a family, just like we always talked about."

" Angel, I am angry to, but please let us think rationally. Obi-wan is going to catch Gevious and things will end." Anakin said to me

" You said you'd never leave me! It could be months before Obi-wan returns. Don't you see? They want to keep us apart! Since when are you the rational one?"

"Adrianna! Please! Please." He said grabbing my shoulders pulling me toward him. He kissed my head and then my lips.

"We must be calm, the war will be over soon. Things will change. I am the chosen one, I will change things. We will return to keepers of the peace." He began to ration

"You think that fulfilling the prophecy will get the council to change the change the code?That all of a sudden things will change? They are old men, stuck in their ancient ways." I said

Anakin looked at me, clearly this was getting us no where. He took my hand and started to walk us to our sleeping quarters. We laid down, and held each other.

I woke before Anakin, I had given thought to someone who could help us. Chancellor Palpatine. He has considerable influence over the council. He shouldn't have as much of a hold of the council as he does, but until he is removed as Chancellor, maybe there is hope.

I left my husband side. I looked down at his soft face and his long chestnut hair. I kiss is head tenderly "I will fix this, my love" and I left his side.

"C3P0, when Anakin awakes tell him that I am at the Jedi library, and I will contact him when I am done." I addressed the robot, that Anakin insisted that we keep.

"Yes, Mistress, may I suggest you eat something. The Jedi temple food is revolting, as I have heard you say on many occasions. I could have R2 run to get you favorite fruit." C3P0 inquired.

R2 responded with what I can only guess was a indignant reply.

"You will not rust over from a little rain, you tin can." C3P0, was quick with a retort.

I didn't have time for this, "no, do not require food this morning. Just do what I have asked you" I said putting at end to the robots fussing, and I walked to my ship.

I walked into the Chancellor office. "Ah, Adrianna, how are you my dear? Where is Anakin?" the Chancellor gleefully greeted

"Chancellor" I bowed. "Anakin is detained at the moment."

"It has been awhile my dear, what is it that I can do for you? You look distraught."

"Anakin has always said you are very perceptive."

"When one is as old as I am, people are easier to read, besides one does not become Chancellor without recognizing the needs of the people. Now tell me, what is the matter?"

"It is not a Knights places to question and doubt the decisions of the council, however, they are separating the strongest generals, for reasons that are, foolish at best. You over see all tactical areas of this war. As you yourself can see this would hurt the war rather then help it."

"Hmmm, I see. Which two generals would this be?"

"Anakin and myself"

"Well I should have known, the council never has liked the nature of you relationship with Anakin have they? I wonder what would happen if they found out about your courtship."

I looked at him surprised.

"Relax, child. I am old not not stupid. I can see it when you talk about each other. In fact it might be more then a courtship. Maybe a marriage?"

I continued to look a him, in silence. A old man, could clearly see what that of hundreds of wise Jedi could not.

"I will not tell. Your secret is safe with me. Anakin has told me of your force bond, I believe you call it. That it means that no matter the feelings you have for one another, that being happiness or hate, that you'll always be joined to each other, like twins, is that about right?"

"Yes, we have come to believe if such a bond is emotionally or physically severed, it could kill us. It is what makes us the great team we are. "

"Well, the council's decision to separate the two of will simply not stand. I can and will easily devise a reason for you to stay with your troops,to end this war."

"Thank you, Chancellor."


	3. Chapter 3: Chancellor's helping hand

After leaving the Chancellor's office. I went to the temple sensing that Anakin was puzzled. He must have realized I wasn't at the library . As I landed in the docking bay, I began to make my way into the temple. In one of the corridors, I saw Master Saesee walking in my direction.

"Adrianna, you're not with Anakin I see."

I toyed with the idea of force choking him. But I resigned, the last few days I haven't been acting in a manner fit of a Jedi.

"No, I was investigating the parameters of my mission,Master"

"I'm glad to see that you are setting well with you mission." Saesee said with a sneer and prude air around him

In that moment I was trying with all my might not to let my anger control me. I must remember Obi-Wan's words. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Anakin rounding the corner, he stopped running when he saw that I was cornered by Saesee. He must have sensed my anxiety and anger.

"Master. Adrianna, Master Jocasta Nu is looking for you, something about finding that holo cron, you were searching for."

"Ah, Anakin, there you are I should have known you wouldn't have been far off. Adrianna you should be off, you know how Master Nu can get."

With that he left. Once he was out of ear shot.

"Adrianna, where have you been?"

"I just when out for some air, before returning back to the library."

" I am not weak minded, I know you weren't at the library."

"I just need some time to think, my love. Why don't we go do some training over in the sparring room?"

"Aggressive negotiation? I like the way you think." Anakin said showing me his heart melting grin.

As we made our way to the sparring room, we were stopped by another council member. Master Windu.

"Anakin. Knight Adrianna please meet me and members of the council in the tactical room at 1300 hours. There is something we wish to discuss with you."

With that he walked away. We could both tell he was displeased.

"What more could the council want?" Remarked Anakin.

"I don't know. Perhaps there is news of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka." I said.

After sparring session, we made way to the tactical room. Anakin was rubbing his neck,

"There was no need to hold me in a beggars position, with my hands behind my neck."

"Sure there was, watching you struggle was half of the enjoyment."

"Enjoyment? Enjoyment of what, my discomfort? Are you developing traits of a Sith, do you fed off my pain?" He teased

"Never, my love."

As we entered the tactical room, we noticed all the council members, some patched in through holo-feed. Mace was the first to address us, "Skywalker, Koloth. This meeting was called because it has been call to our attention that there is a imminent threat, on the planet of Corellia. Despite the council decision's, the Chancellor wants the best generals on this. He has requested the two of you be in charge of this mission."

I could feel Anakin's shock, the council doesn't change their minds like this. Most of the Masters we quite, but Saesee looked angry.

"Yes, Masters. " Anakin said for the both of us.

" What information do we have on the mission?" I added, treading lightly. The Chancellor came through for us.

Master Shak-Ti spoke up, "It seem as though Grievous has a group of Corellians, smuggling weapons that will be used to take over Coruscant. We can't let that happen. Your job is to find and take down this group. You are commissioned to leave at 1800 hours."

Mace interjected, "The council would like to add this. We do not approve of the Chancellor's direct influence in our dealings. The council deals with Jedi's affairs, not the Chancellor. However he has requested this to file under a personal detail. After you have finished the mission you are to stand as guards to the Chancellor until further notice."

"Troubling this request is, meditate, I must." Yoda added.

"We except, Masters." We both replied.

When we left the room we could hardly contain our joy. We could not be separated.I nearly kissed Anakin in the corridor.

"This is wonderful, we will be together still." Anakin was beaming still.

Before I could respond, my communicator signaled. When I answered it was ,Mas Amedda, the Chancellor's assistant. "The Chancellor, wishes to speak to you in person as soon as possible."

"I will be there within the hour." I responded to Mas Amedda, and he closed communications.

"Why does the Chancellor need to see you?" Anakin asked

"He most likely just wants to confirm parts of the personal detail. "

"Maybe I should go with you."

"There is no need to worry. I can do it alone. Besides someone needs to inform and ready the troops. I will be back shortly."

"Alright,my love, but hurry. I was hoping to spend some time together before we leave."

"I will return a quickly as I can. " I said, as I looked into his blue eyes.

I turned to leave, making my way to my speeder, to go to the Chancellors office.

A short while later I was waiting outside the Chancellor's office, when Mas Amedda came out. "The Chancellor will see you now."

"Ah, my dear, there you are." The Chancellor greeted me. "Have you received you new mission, yet?"

"Yes, Chancellor, we have. We are in your debt."

"There is no debt to be paid, child. I would do whatever I could for such a strong, young love. But I must say I'm surprised Anakin isn't here as well."

"Well, Anakin does not know I came to you."

"That is a shame, you really shouldn't keep things from you husband. That is part of your union, to honor, cherish, keep each other safe. I shouldn't ramble on, you have supplies to prepare and troops to up build."

"Yes, Chancellor. I wish to thank you again. I wish there where a way to repay you for your kindness." I respectfully bowed, as I turned turned to leave, the Chancellor said "one last thing..."

**Cliffy! Yes, for those who didn't catch on. Chancellor Palpatine caused a situation to be made know, so our two love birds could stay together. But was it out of the kindness of his heart...? Of course not! Haven't you seen Star Wars! Subcribe and review, it helps me write faster. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Chancellor request

**Star wars is not mine. Yes, I use some of the direct dialogue from the movie because it did actually fit. **

"Yes, Chancellor."

Before he answered My comlink when off. It was Anakin. "Adrianna, my troops and I are being sent ahead to scout the terrain".

"Alright, I will be there in the next few hours, with the rest of my troops and supplies. May the force be with you, I love you."

"I love you, too." Anakin returned and I turned the com off.

What I didn't know is, that was the last time I talked to Anakin as myself. I turned back to the Chancellor, who was smiling.

"Touching. What would happen if someone were to say be seriously hurt or worse... killed? What if someone wanted to disadvantage one of you. For instance, you. Would that not weaken or kill Anakin himself?"

"In death there is peace."

"Yes, there is. But there is also anger, pain, hate for the one who kills the people you love."

"All those things are forbidden. Traits of the dark side."

"Yes, part of the Jedi code. However..." The Chancellor rounded the desk to walk to the side I was standing on. "We wouldn't want Anakin to fall to the dark side, we both know that Anakin can be less then the model Jedi. You as well, both of you being married to each other."

I look at him perplexed,I was starting to feel a little uneasy. The multitude of these questions about weakening one of us. But what he was saying was starting to make sense.

The Chancellor continued. "Have you ever hear the tale of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"

" No."

"Not surprising. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith so powerful and so wise, he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create...life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."

" He could save people from death?"

With this war that would help so many. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka.

"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

"What happened to him?"

" He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power which eventually of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Ironic. He could save others from death but not himself."

"Where does one learn this power?"

"Not from the Jedi."

I remember what Anakin and I talked about. Once the wars was over, we would leave the order and settle down. Anakin really is the chosen one. When the dark lord is found the council will certainly need him,having us come back temporally to restore peace to the galaxy. If they are still stuck in their old ways, we'll leave again, go somewhere remote.

"Once the war has ended, the Jedi will return to keepers of the peace. The death on such a large scale will end."

" Be careful of the Jedi, Adrianna. Even the great ones can loose to death but only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force and you will be able to save your loved ones from death."

"What did you say?"

" Use my knowledge, I beg you."

It was him! I igniting my lightsaber "You're the Sith Lord! You're the we're searching for. I'm turning you into the Jedi council."

"But you don't want to do that thought, do you? Without me, the council would take take you away from Anakin."

I began to circle him holding my light saber out, I could strike him and end this now.

"Do you want to kill me,Adrianna?

"I would really like to."

"I know you would.I can feel your anger. It gives you focus. It makes you stronger, strike me down! Do it!"

"No!" With that I deactivated my light saber and ran for my speeder. My first thought was to call Anakin, but he was gone. When I pulled up to the temple I raced to find Master Windu.

I found him with talking to Master Klo Poon.

"I have something important to tell you. I believe I have found the Sith Lord."

"The one we've been searching for? Who?"

" Chancellor Palpatine. He knows the dark ways of the force, he wanted me to be his apprentice."

"If this is true, we must confront him at once."

"I'll come with you, Anakin's not here you'll need my help."

"No, if what you say is true, you well have earned the respect and trust of the council. We'll contact Anakin at once. In the mean time take your troops and rendezvous with Anakin's troops. Eliminate the threats, and contact us when you're done." With that Windu walked away.

As I watched them leave. I began to walk to my troops preparing to follow orders. But I began to think about Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and Anakin. I could stop anyone one of them from being hurt, for dying. Anakin and I could live forever. I just need to to understand the basic principles of the Dark Side. They can't kill him, not yet. Anakin wouldn't kill him, he's been like a father to him. What if Anakin if doesn't kill the Chancellor,what will they do to him? I have to go back.

I ran back into the Chancellor's office to see Windu above the Chancellor, with his violet blade pointed at he Chancellors neck.

The Chancellor saw me and croaked out "help me!..."

**Follow, review or like. Helps the creative process.**


	5. Author's Note

**Authors note: please excuse the chapter flub, that happened with chapter 5. The chapters and numbers were mislabeled. I have fix it and the correct chapter has been uploaded. Please continue to read and review.I am currently writing the finial chapter on this story. **


	6. Chapter 5:Path of the Dark Side

**Star Wars is not mine. Copy-write not intended. Again I used some (tweaked) dialogue from the movie that actually fit in with my story**.

I looked at Master Windu. No, no he can't kill him. "Stop! He must stand trial."

"He's to dangerous to be left alive. The the opposition of the Sith ends now". Mace screamed over the sound of the howling wind from the broken window.

I could see all my love ones dying. Dying because I didn't do all I could to save them. The next few moments where a bur, like I wasn't in control of my own body. I lashed out igniting my light saber. "No! I need him!" I rushed and cut off Master Windu's hand. At this time Palpatine began to strike Windu with lightning continuously, until Windu fell out of the open window.

I dropped to my knees, as soon as I realized what I had done. I helped a Sith. I just killed Master Windu. This couldn't have happened. It wasn't suppose to be this way. "What have I done?"

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Adrianna. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force."

I can never go back. I just have to be able to save Anakin no one else matters more then Anakin "I will do whatever you ask of me."

I saw the look of accomplishment on Palpatine's face.

"Just help me save Anakin's life. I can't live without him. I don't care what happens to me. I want the power to stop death of then one I love."

Palpatine walked toward me "To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret."

I looked into into his devious face. "I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith." If it would save Anakin, I would do anything.

"Excellent, The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Teyon'a. I will teach you what I know, I will be your master. Lord Sidious."

"Thank you. My Master."

Putting on his Sith cloak "I believe you are the only Jedi with knowledge of this assassination plot. When the Jedi learn what has happened here, they will kill us, as well as all the Senators."

"I agree. The Jedi will turn on the Senate."

" The Jedi, including your friends Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ashoka Tano , are now an enemy of the Republic. You understand that, don't you?"

If they are the ones who stand between me and acquiring my power to save my love, then so be it. "I understand, Master."

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless; if they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off guard . Do what must be done, Lord Teyon'a. Show no mercy. Only thought their death will you be strong enough in the dark side to save Anakin."

I stood, ready to compete my orders. And he continued  
"As for the other Jedi. Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Eliminate Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy, and then we shall have peace."

Marching in to the temple with the 501st legion, my home, to wipe out the people I had considered my family, my brothers... I will do what needs to be done. I began to do merciless things to them. I made sure that they knew who delivered their fatal blow. I could feel there pain and saddens when they realize it was one of their own. Perhaps that was something they should have considered. I found Saesee Tiin in a room,hiding like the coward he was.

"Adrianna, help me. They have taken over the entire temple. Have you seen Anakin? Let's hope his tendencies and connections haven't caused him to help in this destruction" He turned his back to me, defending the door, against the on coming troopers. Before they fired, I shouted "Wait!" I wanted Saesee to see who was in control of them.

As he stood there shocked, and before he could turn around. I was pressed against his back, light saber flushed to his back, lining up with his heart. "Maybe you shouldn't have tormented and devastated the very souls of your most talented Jedi." I said with I snarl. "And to clarify, my husband has nothing to do with this, Master." I ignited my light saber, extinguishing his life. As I looked up from his corpse, I looked at the troopers with Sith red eyes. "Go, hunt them out!"

I continued to go though the temple. I entered a room filled with younglings.

"Master Koloth there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" As I looked at the little Tortuga youngling, who reminded me so much of Ahsoka, as well as the rest of the other younglings, all I could think about was, what if these where Anakin and I's children. 'Show no mercy' ran though my head. I ignited my light saber, and I saw their scared faces... I couldn't do it. "Follow me." I safely navigated them to the escape pods. I put them all in the pods, telling each of them "once you arrive, never use you powers again, and you will be safe." The I ejected all the pods. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't hurt the children. They were not fully corrupted by the Jedi. They could still have a life.

As I left them room, I saw another Jedi, rage filled me and my Siths eye returned. Once the temple was eradicated, I traveled to Mustafar system as instructed.

After the Separatists were disposed of, standing on a balcony over looking the volcanic terrain. I contacted Anakin knowing he would be in agony, if he did not know I was alright. I knew that he was alive and fine due to our bond. As Anakin appeared before me "Adrianna, where are you? Are you ok? The troopers have turned on us. Jedi everywhere are dead. Where are you, my love?"

"I am fine, my love, I am safe off of Coruscant. Are you alright?

"Yes, my troops did not turn on me, however, they were dealt with. Why are you not tell me where you are? Did the Chancellor send you somewhere?"

"Yes, I will be returning shortly, meet me at our living quarters in the city."

"Why aren't you telling me what's going on?"

"Please, my love, I will explain when I arrive."

"Alright, I love you."

I smiled and ended the transmission, what Anakin couldn't see through the transmission, was the remains of my crimson red eyes. I started another transmission to my master. "The Separatists have been taken care of my lord."

"It is finished. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. You have done well, Lord Teyon'a. Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. Tell them the Separatist leaders have been wiped out. Grievous and Dooku have been destroyed. All droid units must shut down immediately. "

"Yes, Master."

"Anakin, is safe. I made sure of it. I want you to make him see the powers and reason to the dark side."

"It will be done, Master."

What does he want with Anakin, does he wants Anakin to be his apprentice? But the Sith follow the 'rule of one'... Before I could finish my thought, there was a beeping coming from the console.

**Follow, comment and like. It helps the writing monster. **


	7. Chapter 6: The Chosen Path

**Star Wars is not mine. **

It was a message coming from the Trade Federation that the shut down process has begun. I would stay until I received news that the droid armies were wiped clean. I went on to back to the balcony and waited , in time I saw a StarFighter

descend. From the looks of it, it appeared to be Anakin's. I went to meet it, and Anakin got out of the cockpit.

"Anakin! What are you doing here? I asked for you to meet me at our quarters."

"The Chancellor told me you were here and that I should met you. What is going on?"

"The situation is not good. The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic . . ."

"What?" Anakin looked shocked "but how and why?"

" I couldn't believe it either at first, but it's true. I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself. But I will not betray the Republic . . . my loyalties lie with the Chancellor and with the Senate . . . and with you."

"Now is the time Adrianna. Now is it the time to leave it all behind go somewhere private, live out the rest of our life."

"Why should we run? With the Chancellor, we'll never have to hide our love again."

"With the Chancellor?"

"Yes, the Chancellor wants us to help carry out his vision for the galaxy."

"The Chancellor is a great man, but that means everything we fought for is gone. The galaxy would be rule by one man."

"But like you said a great man. Who is to say we too, won't have powers of authority. Help mold the galaxy to how we see fit."

"We could abolish slavery and..."

Abruptly we heard "Master, Noo!" It was Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

"Don't listen to her Anakin, she's changed, she's under Emperor Palpatine's dark influence." Obi-Wan said looking into my eyes.

"What?" Anakin said looking very confused and hurt when Ahsoka stepped forward

"Palpatine is the Dark Lord. The one we've been looking for, and she's sided with him. She's nothing more then his errand girl. "

I gave a deep dark heartily chuckle, feeling my blood starting to boil. "Child, I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire."

"Your new Empire? Adrianna, our loyalty is to the Republic ... to democracy. Adrianna, you are not lost, I saw what you did for the younglings"

"I was weak! It will not happen again." I scream at them.

Through all of this I noticed Anakin was quite it. I went to him trying to drab is arm "My love, please, this is all for you."

"I don't know you any more" Anakin said pulling away from me. "You're going down a path I can not follow." I could feel his heart breaking through out bond, and mine as well. I was feeling everything Anakin was feeling. Sadness, confusion, anger.

"You turned him against me." I was outraged, screaming at both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

"You have done that yourself,with your anger and your lust for power. You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Enough! Join me or die!" I declared taking off my cloak.

"Then we will do what we must." Ahsoka said to me.

"You will certainly try." I said igniting my light saber.

I lashed out at OBI-WAN, sword fighting furiously. I threw containers at Ahsoka using the Force. Knocking her over. We worked our way off the landing platform and into the main entry hallway. Kicking Obi-Wan, who then drops to a lower level.

I forced Obi-Wan back into the Conference Room where the quarters are much closer. Sparks were flying everywhere. Ahsoka came from no where jumping onto the conference table. Obi-Wan came from behind me, knocking me over. He grabbed my lightsaber as I fell using the Force to summon his dropped lightsaber. Just as he started to bring his light saber down on me and blue saber blocked the death bring blow. It was Anakin. After kicking Obi-Wan from behind, I summoned my lightsaber. Getting up, assessing the situation and what I saw enraged me.

I saw Anakin moving across the room toward Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

"NO!" I screamed, charging at them. They all blocked me, I back-flip out of the open window behind them. On to the gravel. They follow me out, as I flipped on to the metal worker droids that where working in the lava. They followed suit, we continued our battle as we traveled down the lava river, before we reached the lava fall I saw them one by one jump into different parts of higher ground. Ending with Ahsoka. I force controlled my droid to hover in front of Ahsoka.

Squaring off, Ahsoka said to me, "How could you do this to us? We were your family... We have failed you."

" I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over"

"Adrianna, Chancellor Palpatine is evil."

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil. "

"Well, then you are confused, and what about Anakin, is Anakin evil?! He loves you, I love you, you were my sister. Come back to us!"

" If you aren't with me, you're against me, this is the end for you, my sister."

"I have the high ground, don't do it."

"You underestimate my power, youngling."

I jumped and Ahsoka cut me at the knees, then cuts off left arm and part of my right hand. She straightened up and began to walk up the embankment. Looking back at me, the last of Adrianna shown through me eyes, as I muttered two pledging words..."Kill me." But Ahsoka couldn't, no matter what I had become, she couldn't kill me. I was her mother, her sister, her best friend. She wasn't strong enough. So she left me there, she left her there amputated of both legs hands and a arm. She left me a broken shell of a woman, with no hope, she left her to die, a long painful death.

As I howled in pain, I caught sight of Anakin's shadow up on the hill meeting Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. It fuel my hate and anger even more. He stood still, watching me, watching me suffer in pain. He was her soul, the force had lead them to be. Yet, he left me here to die. It was all for him.

"I never loved you!" I screamed at him in anger

They've blinded him! They've told him lies, he's turned out to be just like the rest of them. I tried touching our bond. It was so painful that I could feel my life force draining even more quickly. I started to close my eyes excepting death, the man I love had rejected me and everything I've done to save our love. But why should I... I will make him pay, everyone will pay.

I could feel my Master's presents. "Adrianna. Adrianna. There she is. She's still alive. Get a medical capsule, immediately."

"Yes, Sir." Responded on of the clones.

"You have don't well my dear, all is well".

**_Fin_**

**_Please, review and follow! I am thinking about doing a one shot to show Adrianna psychical and mental transition. Then Ill move forward with the story. _**


End file.
